Sweet Lullabies
by merlucadevotion
Summary: Meredith and Andrew go through the nightly routine of putting the children to bed. A merluca one shot.


"One more story! One more story, please!" Bailey Shepherd begged the two of them, Meredith and Andrew as they sat in a chair near the end of his bed. Where the Wild Things Are was the young boy's current book obsession and he especially loved the special touch of his mom and Andrew's silly voices that they added to the story.

Showers and baths were taken, pajamas were on and all three Shepherd children were tucked into bed for their daily nighttime routine that consisted of one small snack, a bedtime story, and sharing their thoughts about the day.

Zola had her own side of the room and sat comfortably in her twin bed adorned with butterflies. Meredith was grateful that her oldest baby girl had not yet grown too old for these special moments such as bedtime stories with her little siblings.

Bailey and Ellis slept on a bunk bed, Bailey on the top and Ellis at the bottom. Ellis was curled up under her blankets snuggled with her favorite stuffed unicorn looking up at the two of them with the most innocent little eyes.

How could they possibly say no to that?

"Alright, one more story." Meredith agreed. She retrieved their copy of Where the Wild Things Are from the shelf and she and Andrew began reading the story, complete with the funny voices and all.

Both Meredith and Andrew would exchange the occasional glance towards the other and as Andrew watched the way her face became so animated as she read the story aloud, he could feel his heart practically aching with love for her.

Once the story was finished, it was time to sleep. Of course, knowing her own children, they would come up with any excuse to delay the process.

"Goodnight Zozo, Night Bails, Night Elle belle." Meredith said to them as she stood up to turn off their bedside lamp, then gave them each a hug and kiss goodnight.

"Mommy, wait! Before you guys go, can Andrew sing to us with his guitar?" Zola asked.

All three children looked at Andrew with expectant eyes. He looked at Meredith with a simple shrug and soft smile. "I don't mind." He told her.

"Okay, fine. He'll sing one song and then it's really time for you guys to go to sleep."

Meredith would never be one to deny any opportunity to hear Andrew's melodic voice.

Andrew went to get his guitar then came back into the room. He sat down and began strumming a few notes to get started. He then began singing a lullaby in Italian.

It was the softest, sweetest melody that Meredith had ever heard. She could listen to it all night if it were possible. She took a glance at the kids who were equally entranced and on the verge of sleep.

He continued to sing until the children had fallen asleep.

"That was so beautiful." Meredith whispered, placing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Thanks. My mom used to sing it to me all the time when I was a kid. Brings back a lot of good memories." Andrew explained as the quietly exited the room.

They went back into Meredith's bedroom and got underneath the covers. She gazed softly at him, the moonlight faintly illuminating his features.

He gently ran his fingers through her hair. "Dovrei cantarti per dormire, mia cara?"

"Do you really think I'd say no to you singing me to sleep..in Italian?" Meredith whispered to him.

Andrew chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around her frame, placing a kiss to her forehead before beginning to sing the soft Italian lullaby, whisking her away into dreamland.

The next morning, Andrew had already headed off to work and Meredith was at home getting the kids ready for school. She currently sat braiding Zola's hair into two braids as she requested.

"Mommy, when are you and Andrew going to get married?" Zola asked her suddenly.

"I..I don't know, Zozo. What brought that question on?" Meredith replied, taken a little by surprise.

"Well, he loves you and you love him. Me, Ellis, and Bailey love him too. And he's already over here all the time. So why not?" Zola explained.

Meredith sighed, though a small smile remained on her lips. "It's not that simple, Zo."

"It could be that simple though." Zola pointed out in a matter of fact tone.

"Maybe.." Meredith uttered quietly. She would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about what the future held for her and Andrew. Whatever adventure awaited them, she had no doubt it would be beautiful.


End file.
